clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Party
The Adventure Party 2009 is a current party in Club Penguin. It will run from June 12, 2009 to June 16, 2009. The Party is the Tree House. Scavenger Hunt The Scavenger Hunt is like the eggs hunt at ester, but instead of coloured eggs you need to find flower and animals. *'Item 1' **Clue: Your adventure begins down below! Look out the window and say hello! **Item and Where Found: Grey Fish in the Cave *'Item 2' **Clue: By a Hay Shack is where this grows. Its flowers bloom like small rainbows! **Item and Where Found: Long, Tall Plant in the Cove *'Item 3' **Clue: Out at sea by two fancy boats. Next to a stone this small animal floats. **Item and Where Found: Turtle at the Dock *'Item 4' **Clue: Near forts of stone with one petal showing, is where you'll find these next ones growing. **Item and Where Found: Flowers at the Snow Forts *'Item 5' **Clue: Look out to sea for a gushing spray, on an off shore island where Penguins play. **Item and Where Found: Whale at the Island *'Item 6' **Clue: This next plant grows in purple and green, above dirty dishes that need to be cleaned. **Item and Where Found: Exotic Flowers at the Plaza *'Item 7' **Clue: Off the coast in a wet disguise, just look for the place where the bubbles all rise. **Item and Where Found: Jellyfish at the Beach *'Item 8' **Clue: Just one more, and you've got them all. Look where the twin waterfalls fall. **Item and Where Found: Large Plant at the Forest *'Claim Prize' **Clue: You found them all! You are very wise, enjoy the award when you click Claim Prize. **Prize: Adventure Party Background Trivia *On the login page, it says Explorers Wanted, and a pair of binoculars are looking at a puffle. The 'Explorers Wanted' phrase is a reference to Legoland adverts (heroes wanted, Vikings wanted, etc.). *Disney released the info too early. *There is things to find on a scavenger hunt,underground ruins to explore and secrets in the Forest. *Lots of Penguins wear Yukon's costume for the party. *Before Rockhopper arrived, he had plants on his ship. This was a mystery to many Penguins. *There is a glitch on the main page that Rockhopper's ship is still there, but it is not. Free Items *Green Safari Hat *Tropical Bird (members only) *Adventure Party Background (completing the Scavenger hunt) E-Mail Someone E-mailed the Club Penguin Team, asking them more about the Adventure Party. Here is their replying E-mail: Hello, Did you read in the Club Penguin Times about the Adventure Party going on from June 12-16!? It promises to be a fun filled wild adventure! I can't say much more than that right now, but get ready to have some fun! Waddle on! Charles Club Penguin Fan Mail Gallery File:Adventure_Party_2009_snow_forsts!.png|The Snow Forts File:Adventure_Party_2009_sumer_pool!!.png|The Summer Pool (Ice Rink) File:Adventure_Party_2009_Town!.png|The Town File:Adventure_Party_2009_Treetop_fort!.png|The Treetop Fort File:Adventure_Party_2009_forest!.png|The Forest File:Adventure_Party_2009_dance_club!.png|The Night Club File:Adventure_Party_2009_dock!.png|The Dock Construction File:Forestjungle.png|Construction of the for the Forest. File:3000.png|Construction of the for the Snow Forts. File:Jungla.png|Construction of the for the Town. File:Covej.png|Construction of the for the Cove. File:O palco.png|Construction of the for the Plaza. File:Dockj.png|Construction of the for the Dock. Category:Parties